I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to metal matrix composite materials such as titanium alloy matrix composites, and more particularly to hybrid titanium alloy matrix composites which exhibit the combined properties of high strength and stiffness at elevated temperatures, good ductility, and good resistance to matrix cracking.
II. The Prior Art
Various types of power turbine engine components are conventionally fabricated from different kinds of steel, nickel and titanium alloys. In use, these components are typically subjected to rather severe environmental conditions which require the components to have a combination of diverse properties generally not found within most individual materials. To overcome this type of problem in the gas turbine industry, hybrid metal and composite components, such as for example shafts, have been constructed. Following the example of a shaft, this component must withstand the torsional and bending stresses typically placed on small diameter drive shafts used in a turbine engine. This process can result in a fully consolidated hybrid shaft having a metal outer shell, e.g. steel or nickel, and a metal matrix composite inner sleeve, e.g. titanium matrix composite. However, when these materials are bonded together they generally do not form high-strength metallurgical bonds thereby resulting in the possibility of an easy failure of the material during use by fracture.
Titanium alloys are among the more desirable structural materials useful for manufacturing a component for a gas turbine. This is because titanium alloys have the combination of high strength and low density. However, generally speaking, commercially available alloys are limited in use to lower temperature ranges (below about 800.degree. F.) because of decreasing creep strength and oxidation resistance at elevated temperatures. At the higher temperature ranges (above about 1000.degree. F.) higher density materials such as iron, nickel and cobalt base superalloys have been used. However, it is still desirable to use the lightweight titanium base material at elevated temperatures because the lower weight of titanium reduces the amount of stress on the material when the material forms a rotating component.
The prior art presently discloses a wide variety of various metal matrix composite materials exhibiting a wide variety of properties. Some specific examples of these prior art disclosures are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,185 to Cheatham, et al. discloses a composite structural material incorporating metallic filaments in a matrix. The metal matrix material has a melting point higher than the recrystallization temperature of the filamentary material and is deposited thereon by plasma and spraying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,662 to Alexander, et al. discloses a high strength whisker reinforced metallic monofilament wherein the whiskers are aligned in the elongate direction of the monofilament. The whiskers are present in the form of a roving with the metal matrix applied by electroplating, vapor deposition or the like. Suitable whisker materials are the metallic and non-metallic oxides, carbides, nitrides, silicides and borides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,836 to Hammon discloses a composite of a plurality of pairs of alternating layers made by vapor deposition of materials wherein one is ductile relative to the other. One layer is referred to as a high strength "fibrous" material while the other is a ductile matrix material. Suitable fibrous materials include boron, carbon, silicon, beryllium and the refractory metals as well as ceramic compounds and the carbides, borides, nitrides and silicides thereof. Suitable ductile materials include aluminum, beryllium, magnesium, scandium, iron, nickel, copper, titanium and the like. No disclosure of titanium alloys is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,293 to Gruber discloses a laminated article comprising a layer of a skeletal structure of fibrous silicon carbide which is bonded with at least one layer of carbon. The fibers may further be used as reinforcing elements in metal matrixes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,623 to Staudhammer, et al discloses a process for increasing the whisker and fiber content in a matrix wherein layers of whiskers aligned on a metal substrate are stacked into a preform assembly and diffusion bonded to consolidate the preforms into a composite foil. Various materials are suitable as both the whiskers and the matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,080 to Zechmeister discloses a rotationally symmetrical hollow compound body having a metal matrix reinforced with metallic or non-metallic fibers. The body may comprise a layer of fiber reinforced matrix such as an aluminum alloy on which another layer, such as an aluminum-titanium alloy is deposited without any metallurgical bonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,884 to Rothman discloses a method of fabricating a filament-reinforced composite article comprising monolayer boron fiber tapes and laminates of titanium. The boron fibers are attached to an aluminum foil which is interleaved with titanium and diffusion bonded to bond the fibers in a matrix of aluminum and titanium. This disclosure is different from the invention described herein in many ways. First, the Rothman disclosure is limited to and depends on combinations of aluminum and titanium. Second, the Rothman disclosure specifically describes that the fabrication temperature of the composite must not exceed 1050.degree. F. The fabrication temperature of the composite described by the present invention must exceed 1050.degree. F. in view of the materials used in the composite. Third, it appears that the utilization temperature of the composites described by Rothman must be well below 1050.degree. F., and most probably in the range of 400.degree. F. to 500.degree. F. On the other hand, the composite described by the present invention is aimed at utilization temperatures in the range of about 1500.degree. F. maximum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,802 to Duparque, et al discloses fiber reinforced metal panels and the production thereof wherein the panels comprise a metal foil to which is adhered a fiber reinforced metal matrix layer. A thin layer of a bonding metal or alloy is interposed between the foil and the reinforced matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,156 to Smith, et al., discloses titanium metal matrix composites wherein the titanium alloy has high strength. High stiffness filaments, such as silicon carbide or the like are embedded in the composite producing substantially reduced reaction zones.